Love Quadrilateral
by Wemmabby
Summary: Michonne, Andrea and Phillip all fight for Rick's love.
1. Yellow Diamonds

Chapter 1: "Yellow Diamonds"

It had been just hours after I'd found out. I found out that everything I knew was wrong...that everything I'd done was a big mistake.

But did I care? HELL no! Phillip was standing right in front of me- our fingers intertwined and our lips practically touching. Damn, this man was sexy! And there was no way I was going to let his rapey past get in the way of this beautiful moment.

Or at least it seemed beautiful, until Michonne walked in. Her spit flew across the room and I could feel some of it drip into my eyeball.

"I'll have a word with her," Phillip whispered, gently kissing me and then going to talk to Michonne. I stood with my back facing the doorway, mostly because I didn't want to know or see what Phillip would do to her.

For a moment, I couldn't believe that I had just let abusive Phillip go and "have a word" with my best friend. Or, at least, my FORMER best friend...

Michonne and I had been through a lot...more so than anything I had been through with this group. We had killed walkers, been kidnapped by a one-handed doucheface and a crazy sociopath, and had both been raped- some physically...teehee...and some emotionally.

And now, Michonne was totally ignoring me! What could I have possibly done to make her this mad?!

I heard Michonne's cries from the other room. Crap! He was hurting her, I just knew it. And I was scared.

Wait a minute...scared? Of my own partner? Phillip was my soul mate, and I shouldn't have had to be afraid of him, especially if he was going to hurt someone else.

I started to consider if I should even be in a relationship with Phillip. I mean, why ARE we in a relationship? The only reason I an think of is that we both needed something to do...

After hearing Michonne's screams for several minutes, I finally decided that I needed to do something. It took a lot of courage, but I walked outside only to find Rick standing in front of me.

Rick...

"Hey, Andrea," he said happily. "Uh, where are you going?"

"Um," I replied. "I-I don't know..."

Come ON Andrea! Pull it together! Why the HELL are you getting nervous around Rick Grimes? Oh. Crap. How can you like him, Andrea? You just kissed Phillip and had a moment, and now you're staring into Rick's eyes and thinking about getting naked?

Ah, Rick's beautiful, sexy eyes...they remind me of well...sex. And...WOAH WOAH WOAH! Snap out of it, Andrea! As much as you're desperate to hook up with Rick, you need to accept that he is a married man! With a kid!

Rick had a loving and loyal wife, Lori, who he barely even spoke to and who had cheated on him with a man that I'd had sex with in a car. Smooth.

"Seriously, Andrea, where ARE you going?" Rick asked me again.

"I need to check on Michonne," I said finally.

"Oh," he said sadly. "Good luck with that." He wandered off somewhere, probably to check on his son Carl, who Lori probably hadn't been watching.

Sigh. Why do I think like this? I can't be in love with two men at once! Especially not during a zombie apocalypse, where people will kill each other over a pair of shoes.

Just thinking about losing Rick or the governor made me want to throw up. Okay, FINE! I admit it, I'm in love with both of them! Damn...

Suddenly Phillip walked over to me with something wrapped in cloth.

"For you," he said happily. I unfold the cloth and see a dark bloody hand staring back at me...

Dammit.


	2. Flair

Chapter 2: "Flair"

"Phillip..." I said cautiously, afraid of what would come next. I put my hands out in front of me, slowly backing away from him. Then I saw Michonne walk in, with a big smile on her face. And guess what else? BOTH of her hands were attached!

"Wait a minute..." I said, crossing my arms as an annoyed expression started to form on my face.

Phillip and Michonne were hysterically laughing, slapping their knees and the the whole thing! They had TRICKED me! On purpose! With a fake freaking hand!

"Ugh!" I yelled, slapping Phillip's arm playfully. "You bastard!" He and Michonne starting cracking up again. They high-fived and then got lost in a make-out session.

I smiled awkwardly as I left the room, closing the door behind me. This whole ordeal had been enough for one day. But surprisingly, I wasn't as mad as I thought I would be. Like seeing my boyfriend making out with my former BFF in front of me? It probably should've made me want to vomit! Instead, all I wanted to do was skip over to Rick's cell and talk to him. About personal stuff.

"Hey," I said as I stepped inside. Rick was just sitting there with a blank expression on his face.

"Hi Andrea," he responded. "Did...did you end up finding Michonne?"

"Um, yeah..."

"Where is she?" Rick asked me. I gulped.

"Um, uh...you probably don't want to know," I told him.

"Andrea, is Michonne okay? Has she been bit?" Rick yelled, locking his hands on my shoulders and shaking me.

"Hell no!" I yelled, backing away from him. "It's just that...Michonne and Phillip are kind of busy right now, if you know what I mean..." Rick's eyes widened, and the look on his face went from 'What the hell, Andrea? Why don't you love me?' to 'Hell yes, she's single! VICTORY SCREECH!'

"Oh, um, Andrea...I'm so sorry..." Rick said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know you've been through a lot...I mean, this must be so hard for you..." Rick is such a bad freaking liar.

"No, not really," I said giggling. "Phillip's kind of been a bitch lately."

"Oh."

"Yeah...and now that you've become a crazy psycho, I think I'm suddenly attracted to you," I said. The look of shock on Rick's face was priceless, and totally worth it. Every freaking PENNY. (See what I did there?)

"Oh, Andrea," he said sheepishly. I could tell that he was embarrassed. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous," I said, smiling at him sexually. Dale had taught me the basics of becoming a seductress. I just added my 'Andrea Flair', and I was already a professional.

"You should think about it," I whispered, kissing Rick on the cheek. All I can say is that it lasted much longer than it should have. Like I said, Andrea flair.

Rick was speechless as I strutted out of his cell and back to mine...and I felt really good about it!

I lay down on my bed just as I heard Michonne yelling something from the opposite cell block. I was just starting to feel good about shit and now I was being disrupted?! Screw me.

"What now?" I asked, getting up and heading over to where my former best friend was standing.

"Andrea, we have a problem," she said. I looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean, problem?" I asked her. "What kind of problem?"

"It's about Rick."


	3. Jealous Michonne

Chapter 3: "Jealous Michonne"

"Michonne, I just saw him," I said. "and he's perfectly fine."  
"Andrea, this isn't about some random walker attack," Michonne said sternly. "This is about you. You and Rick."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I just watched your whole scene in Rick's cell block," Michonne told me. I gave her a puzzled look.  
"B-But weren't! you just...uh...you know...making out with my boyfriend in the other room?"  
"Yes, but I immediately opted out of it," she said, sighing. "I realized that I was in love with someone else..."  
"M-Michonne, I, I..." I stuttered, barely managing to get the words out. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Michonne looked at me like I had two heads.  
"Andrea, I was talking about Rick," she said, probably realizing just how crazy I was. "And I DO NOT ship Rickdrea!" I started blushing like crazy.  
"Oh, um..." I said sheepishly. "You know I was just joking about the whole 'I love you' thing, right Michonne?"  
"Dammit, Andrea," she said. "Just stay the hell away from Rick, okay?" Michonne started walking away but I stopped her.  
"HOLD UP!" I yelled. "What makes you think that you can tell me who I can and can't hook up with?!" Michonne looked at me.  
"Because," she said, pointing to her Katana. "I have this." I stared at her in absolute shock. Was I being threatened?  
"Is that a threat?" I said, asking the obvious question.  
"Call it what you want," Michonne said. She was really freaking me out.  
"Well, I have this baby," I said taking out my gun and pointing it at her smoothly. "And I know you can't shoot to save your life!" Michonne points her Katana at me.  
"I'd like to see you use a Katana," she said, laughing at me. I felt so humiliated! Like the time I was in high school and there was this rumor going around that I was actually a BRUNETTE! What kind of sick, twisted person would say something like that? I stared Michonne in the eyes and then it hit me- Michonne was JEALOUS of me!  
"You're jealous!" I yelled. Michonne's eyes widened. Then she started laughing.  
"Me? Jealous? Of YOU?!" she said. "Andrea, I have nothing to be jealous of!"  
"Well, other than the fact that I have your man," I said with a chuckle. "And you totally wish you were a blonde!"  
"Andrea, what are we, in high school?"  
"Apparently, forty year-old woman ARE in high school," I said sarcastically. Michonne unexpectedly shoved me to the ground.  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, ANDREA!" she screamed. "I'M TIRED OF YOUR CRAP!" Suddenly, I saw Phillip walk through the door way. He should've thought it was weird to see Michonne, (aka the woman he had just kissed multiple times) on top of his girlfriend. But he must have thought nothing of it, because he walked over to us and held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. We walked back to his cell and we sat down on the bed. I thought it was really weird that Rick was letting him stay here, but whatevs.  
Phillip cupped my face in his hands and said, "There's something I need to tell you, sweet pea." I smiled at him happily.  
"Yeah?" I asked, stroking his cheek. "What's that?"  
"I'm gay."


	4. Actually a Quadrilateral

Chapter 4: "Actually a Quadrilateral"

"What?" I asked, in complete and utter shock. "Phillip, are you joking?!"  
"Andrea, I'm coming out of the closet. And I wanted you to be the first to know..."  
"What the hell, Phillip?" I yelled. "Did you just decide this now? Because the last time I checked, WE were going out." Phillip smiled at me, but I had no idea why.  
"Andrea, I'm falling in love with someone else," he said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Who, Rick?" I asked him sarcastically.  
"Wow, Andrea! How did you know?"  
"Well, he's the only good looking guy in this joint, other than Daryl, but..." I paused, finally realizing what Phillip had just said to me. "WAIT! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH RICK?" I screeched, slapping my boyfriend across the face. "YOU BASTARD!"  
"You shouldn't be mad," Phillip said.  
"Yeah? Why the hell not!?"  
"Because you're in love with him, too," he told me.  
"Bitch please!" I screeched, stomping on his foot. "You don't know anything about me! Well, other than the fact that I'm extremely good looking, but..." I said, laughing at myself. "that doesn't really count, since everyone already knows that..."  
"Andrea, you just SAID that Rick is attractive! And that redneck, too, so, God knows if you're in love with both of them..."  
"Phillip, shut the hell up!"  
"Oh, and Michonne told me what she saw..."  
"WHAT?" I yelled, pinning him up against the wall. "Michonne did WHAT!?" I was about to beat his ass, but then Rick walked in.  
"Oh, um..." he said nervously. "I needed Andrea, but, maybe now is just not a good time..." I gave Phillip an angry look.  
"We'll finish this later," I whispered to him. I let Phillip go and turned to face Rick.  
"What do you need?"  
Rick lead me through the deserted hallway and I took it upon myself to stare at his beautiful features. He was extremely sexy, but looked absolutely defeated.  
"So, um..." I said awkwardly, thinking back to my recent conversation with Phillip. "What did you need me for?"  
"There are a few women outside..." Rick told me. "I don't know them...but they keep asking to see you."  
"Me?!" I asked him in shock. "Are they from Woodbury?"  
"I don't know," Rick said.  
"Please tell me there's someone keeping an eye on them," I told Rick worriedly. "Just in case they try anything."  
"Oh, yes," Rick assured me. "Carol. Carol is."  
"Great," I said sarcastically. "Just the person I wanted to see today." Suddenly, Carol, carrying loaded guns, ran over to us screaming, "WALKERS! WALKER ATTACK!" She tossed the guns to Rick and I and we followed the old widow as she ran to the outside of the prison.  
"Holy shit," Rick whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder. There were about four or five walkers that had gotten through our security system, and Carol was having a freak attack.  
"Classic Carol Peletier," I whispered to Rick. He high-fived me. Soon after that, we noticed the cage that Carol had locked the unfamiliar women inside of. Well, at least Carol was good at SOMETHING...  
"Andrea!" one of them yelled. I turned to see a ridiculous looking woman... A curly brunette with a face that made me want to vomit every time I saw it-

Karen.


End file.
